Extra-curricular Ridicular
"Extra-curricular Ridicular" is the first half of the fifth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Mr. Kidswatter moves all extra-curricular activities to take place during the day, causing Todd's new science club to become all the rage. Plot The episode starts in Mrs. Jewls's class, with the students acting like animals as they hop on Mrs. Jewls's desk. She thanks them for turning in their science homework, when Mr. Kidswatter's voice comes on over the P.A. He announces he has a brilliant idea... which he subsequently forgets, and replaces with a new brilliant idea: all extra-curricular activities will be moved during the school day, and actual school will take place after school as part of an extra-curricular program. Mrs. Jewls leaves to let the kids take part in their extra-curricular activities, and everyone celebrates, particularly Todd, who has never been able to participate in extra-curricular programs due to how often he gets sent home early on the kindergarten bus. He decides to form a science club, and everyone else decides to start clubs of their own. Stephen forms a Halloween club to do pumpkin makeovers, Dana starts a club for training balloon animals, John starts an upside-down stilt-walking club, and Maurecia starts a "Speed Extreme" club that does the stuff other clubs do extremely quickly, but Myron claims that he'll have the best club, which is better than any of the others. At lunch, Todd asks Myron how his club is going, and Myron claims it's the best. Todd, aware Myron has no club, says there's still room in his science club if he wants to join, but Myron mocks him, claiming Todd doesn't actually have a club, but Todd keeps correcting him. Myron scoffs as he walks away, but Miss Mush is interested in the science club, explaining she knew many great scientists in Mamaland. Todd asks if she'd like to be the faculty adviser for the science club, and she agrees, saying they can use the rocket parts she keeps in the freezer. Todd bursts with excitement at the mention of rocket parts. On the thirtieth story, everyone is participating in their own clubs, when they overhear Todd asking if the rocket is ready to test. Everyone rushes up to the window, to see Miss Mush and Todd testing out the rocket. They agree Todd's science club is the best, but Myron, wanting to have the best club as well, decides to start a science club of his own. He brags to Todd that his club is the best, but Todd simply keeps working on the rocket. Todd thanks everyone for joining his club, but asks if anyone else knows anything about rockets. Dana explains that she can make balloon animals to help with the hoses, John can use his stilts to get hard-to-reach places, Maurecia can help build the rocket really fast, and Stephen's pumpkin can make for a good helmet. Todd thanks everyone for the help, but Myron, still up on the thirtieth story is jealous, wondering what Todd has that he doesn't, aside from a rocket and everyone's support. He looks at Miss Mush, and realizes he needs a faculty adviser as well. He walks on down to the principal's office, where Mr. Kidswatter is busy crashing a remote-control car against the wall. Myron states he needs a faculty adviser, and Mr. Kidswatter says he does have experience in space travel, with a brief cutaway to him riding a rocket-shaped kiddie ride at the mall. Myron claims that his space-travel skills will make his best club even bester, and Kidswatter agrees. Outside, Todd is preparing to launch the rocket, getting the support from all his classmates. They begin a countdown, but are interrupted by Myron, shouting random numbers himself. Todd walks out of the rocket to ask what's going on, and Myron decides to present his best club's better rocket. Todd initially believes the rocket doesn't exist, but to everyone's surprise, Mr. Kidswatter rolls out what appears to be a large rocket covered by a large white sheet. Myron removes the white sheet, revealing a small, model rocket suspended by a large pole. Myron brags that it's better to Todd, but Mr. Kidswatter is distracted, walking into Todd's more impressive rocket instead. Myron decides to launch his rocket, and it flies a few feet to the right, hitting the button to launch Todd's rocket. The rocket blasts off, with Kidswatter inside, and Todd yells at Myron, asking why they couldn't work together. Dana, however, explains that in the end, they did all work together, with Todd building the rocket, everyone else helping, and Myron launching it. Todd and Myron make up, and Myron agrees that Todd's club is the best, and decides to join it. Maurecia, however, notices that Kidswatter is missing and asks where he went. Miss Mush says that he went in the rocket, but will be back soon, since she only put in half a tank of gas. That night, the rocket lands, and Mr. Kidswatter declares that the planet he landed on is Wayside Planet, planting a flag. However, he notices a larger flag nearby, and groans as he realized he just landed on top of the school. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Eric Fry *Shari *Eric Bacon *Myron *Maurecia *Yodana *Mr. Kidswatter *Eric Ovens *Jenny *Todd *John *Elizabeth *Bebe *Rondi *Joe *Stephen *Leslie *Incidental 022 *Incidental 024 *Miss Mush *Scientists (debut) *Boris (debut) *Incidental 009 *Incidental 039 *Incidental 047 *Incidental 038 *Incidental 013 *Sammy Transcript Read a transcript for "Extra-curricular Ridicular" here. Trivia *Myron claims that Mr. Kidswatter is the closest he could find to a science-doing guy in the school, but in "Todd Falls in Love," it is established that Roger is the school's science teacher. **It is possible that Roger left the building, since actual class is an after-school activity. Gallery See a gallery for "Extra-curricular Ridicular" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes